ABSTRACT? Analytical, Metabolic, Instrumentation (AMI) Central Core and Proteomics Subcore The AMI Core resulted from reorganization and restructuring of two of the previous cores of the Research Center for Liver Diseases (RCLD) in 2007. The newly established Core pooled the existing shared instrumentation base and the analytical resources-services, both of which have grown continuously and substantially since. In addition, the Core established a Proteomics Subcore, which at its inception was a laboratory-based entity, with Center Members being its exclusive user base it was called to serve. Subsequently, RCLD's leadership led to a strong commitment from USC School of Medicine and the Provost's office, securing capital funding for new, state-of-the-art instrumentation and space renovation. Thus, the Subcore has grown since to become a university-wide Proteomics Core. However, the Core, located a floor below the Central Core, continues providing priority access/service to Center Members as a Subcore. The following are the goals of the Central Core and Proteomics Subcore. Central Core: The aims of the Central Core are to provide the following resources and services: 1) An extensive (currently 26) base of well maintained and critically needed common as well as advanced, state-of-the-art equipment for shared access-use. 2) A versatile and powerful HPLC system equipped with photodiode array, fluorescence, electrochemical and radioactivity detectors, offering a menu of 15 analytical and preparative separations. 3) A newly installed computer workstation for modeling-simulation applications with a growing set of software tools, currently supporting DILIsym, MITOsym, SimPop and MATLAB packages. 4) Assisting-advising investigators and their personnel in evaluation, selection and optimal utilization of the Core's base of resources and services. 5) Training-orientation of a constantly evolving base of users in hands- on operation of the core's resources and services. Proteomics Subcore: The aims of the Subcore are to provides state-of-the-art mass spectrometry-based proteomics services on a priority basis to Center Members, including: 1) Protein sequencing and identification from gel bands and complex mixture of proteins in solutions. 2) Analysis and determination of post-translational modification in proteins. 3) Quantitative and qualitative proteomic profiling. 4) Advising/assisting with experimental strategies-designs related to protein purification and proteomics projects.